Een Goede Raad
by Marie1993
Summary: One Shot : Hermelien ziet de toekomst erg somber in na de ontsnapping uit Villa Malfidus. Is Loena in staat haar op te beuren?


**Een Goede Raad**

Met neerhangende schouders en gebogen rug zat ze voor zich uit te staren op het door dauw bevochtigde gras. Loena naderde haar en hoorde hoe een droge snik de nachtelijke stilte verbrak.

'Ga weg, ik wil er niet over praten,' snauwde het bruinharige meisje, nog voordat Loena haar aanwezigheid kenbaar had gemaakt. Langzaam liep ze dichterbij en ging naast Hermelien zitten.

'En toch heb je dat zojuist gedaan. Nu heb je duidelijk gemaakt dat er iets is,' antwoordde ze simpel.

Hermelien snoof en schoof wat verder bij het meisje vandaan. 'Laat me gewoon met rust, oké? Ik heb nu echt geen behoefte aan jouw wijsheid.'

Loena knikte begrijpend. 'Samen zwijgen kan ook helpen.'

'Ik betwijfel het.'

'Omdat je liever wilt praten?' vroeg Loena bedachtzaam.

'Heeft niemand je ooit verteld hoe irritant je kan zijn?' repliceerde Hermelien geërgerd.

'Meer dan eens,' bekende het blonde meisje eerlijk.

'En je vindt dat niet erg.' Het was geen vraag, maar een vaststelling. Desondanks gaf Loena antwoord: 'Als ik moet geloven wat anderen over me zeggen zou ik nooit meer kunnen glimlachen.'

'Het zijn dan ook geen tijden om te glimlachen. Glimlachen is voor gelukkige mensen,' sprak de ander verbitterd en Loena zag de sporen van tranen op haar gezicht.

'Misschien is het net andersom,' opperde ze.

'Ja, vast. Waarom heb ik nooit beseft dat alleen ongelukkige mensen glimlachen?' vroeg Hermelien sarcastisch en ze keek de Ravenklauwse met een geïrriteerde uitdrukking aan.

'Nee, dat bedoel ik niet.' Loena liet zich niet van de wijs brengen door Hermeliens boze toon.

'Wat dan wel?' vroeg de ander, haast tegen wil en dank in.

'Glimlachen maakt gelukkig. Mensen glimlachen niet omdat ze gelukkig zijn, ze zijn gelukkig omdat ze glimlachen,' verduidelijkte Loena.

'En wie heeft je dat verteld? Een Kreukelhoornige Snottifant misschien?' De irritatie was nog steeds sterk vertegenwoordigt in haar stem.

'Die kunnen niet praten. Perkamentus heeft me dat eens verteld en ik denk dat hij gelijk heeft.'

'Dat kan goed zijn. Ik heb geen zin om te glimlachen.' Maar Hermelien bedaarde enigszins. Ze dacht eraan dat Loena het ook niet echt makkelijk had en dat ze nog steeds aan dezelfde kant stonden.

'Je zou het eens moeten proberen.' En bij wijze van uitnodiging glimlachte Loena een stralende glimlach die haar gezicht deed opfleuren en de nachtelijke hemel meteen minder duister deed lijken.

'Ik begrijp het niet, Loena. Jij hebt alle redenen om ongelukkig te zijn. je hebt met eigen ogen gezien wat er van Zweinstein geworden is nu Sneep de school leidt. Je bent gevangengenomen en je hebt maandenlang in een koude kelder geleefd. Je vader is gearresteerd en jullie huis is vernield. Hoe kan je het in Merlijns naam nog opbrengen om optimistisch te zijn?'

'Niemand weet ooit genoeg om een pessimist te zijn,' zei ze, nog steeds met een glimlach.

'Ik zou denken dat wat jij hebt meegemaakt ruim voldoende is.'

'Voor alle slechte dingen die er gebeurd zijn kan ik je er minstens tien goede vertellen.'

'Ohja?'

'Natuurlijk.'

'Ik ben benieuwd.' Hermelien kon met moeite het sarcasme in haar stem bedwingen.

'Ik heb op Zweinstein gezien hoe leerlingen die elkaar nauwelijks kennen het voor elkaar opnemen. Ik heb gezien hoe iemand onbaatzuchtige moed kan tonen. Ik heb vrienden gemaakt die me altijd zullen steunen. Ik heb dingen geleerd, over mezelf en anderen. Ik heb beseft dat in moeilijke tijden als deze eenheid een zeer krachtig wapen is. Ik heb licht gezien in de ogen van de duisternis.'

'Dat is allemaal erg mooi en leuk, maar wat heb je eraan?' We zijn aan de verliezende hand.'

'Je bent geen verliezen omdat je faalt. Je bent alleen een verliezer als je niet wilt winnen.'

'Heb je wel eens overwogen om filosofe te worden?'

'Ja.'

'Maar serieus, Loena. Ik begin te geloven dat het geen zin meer heeft.'

'Dat wat geen zin meer heeft?' vroeg ze geduldig en ze schoof wat dichter naar het andere meisje toe. Deze keer deed Hermelien geen poging meer afstand te creëren.

'Alles. De Orde en onze opdracht. De mensen die zich verzetten. Elke dag wint Jeweetwel meer terrein en volgelingen. Het is net een zinkend schip dat wij hopeloos proberen drijvende te houden.'

'Zolang het drijft zinkt het niet.'

'Jouw optimisme is onmogelijk te breken, he?' vroeg Hermelien en ze voelde hoe er onbewust een klein glimlachje aan haar mondhoeken trok.

'Niets is onmogelijk, maar waarom zou je het proberen?' zei Loena.

'Omdat we in de realiteit leven. Een realiteit waarin er dagelijks mensen worden vermoord, gemarteld en ontvoerd. Een realiteit die ons niet toestaat een gelukkig leven te leiden.'

De glimlach was alweer verdwenen, maar Loena had het gezien en Hermelien ook. Er was altijd hoop.

'Niemand kan je verbieden gelukkig te zijn. Alleen jijzelf kan dat;' zei Loena nog en ze omhelsde Hermelien kort, stond op en liep terug naar de warmte en gezelligheid van De Schelp.


End file.
